


I heard you, Baby

by TheHorae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, this is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader is mega-horny and decides to “help“ herself out in her room. Little does she know, a certain super-soldier and the object of her affections can hear everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I heard you, Baby

She couldn’t take it.

Walking around the compound-knowing that she wouldn’t be able to resist him if she tried-it was too much for her.

Her body shook with desire whenever she thought about him, and when she walked in on him working out, she knew she had reached her breaking point.

She was sure that he had no idea she had seen him, and scurried out of the gym in the blink of an eye.

Little did she know, he had heard her, and decided to follow her.

She threw herself on her bed, already panting with lust at the mere thought of his taut muscles, his strong jaw and oh-so beautiful hair. But one thing stood out in front of the rest; one thing that she couldn’t tear from her mind- his beautifully crafted, masterfully sculpted by the brightest mind in Wakanda- metal arm.

The thought of it gripping her drove her crazy, and it was what propelled her to thrust her hand into her pants as she lay on her bed. 

She toyed with herself, groaning and moaning like a cat in heat, begging for a man she had no idea felt the same about her.

He heard her wanton cries, and it took every muscle he possessed not to break down her door and claim her. 

He took deep, steady breaths as he listened to her unravel; his name glued to her lips like a prayer. 

She finished loudly, mind stuck on the image of the many plates in his metal arm shifting as he adjusted it. And yet, She still felt unsatisfied.

A knock sounded from her door.

She froze.

A voice called her. 

“Doll?” 

His voice.

Quickly, she pulled her pants up and tidied herself, making haste to open the door for him.

She opened the door slowly, and was greeted with his intoxicating smell. She looked up at him with a dreamy twinkle in her eyes.

He looked like he had heard everything.

Little did she know, he had. 

And he was thrilled.

He rested his irresistible, tempting, metal arm against her door post, and asked if he could come in.

She nodded so fast she felt dizzy.

He entered her room and sat on her bed, a sneaky look in his striking blue eyes.

She felt nervousness seep into her stomach, all while her body ached for him.

He gestured for her to sit beside him.

She obeyed.

He looked at her with a kind expression, and raised his flesh hand to stroke her chin.

“Y’know I think you’re beautiful, right?”

The words shocked her, and she giggled nervously at his admission.

He grabbed her attention once again, and cupped her cheek.

She locked eyes with him.

“I heard you, baby.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. 

“And I know I can make you scream louder than that.”

Heat filled her core at his words. She bit her bottom lip and made a proposition.

“Let’s see it, then.”

Awfully bold, for someone who was sitting in a puddle of her own making.

He smirked, and pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips were unbelievable. Soft and gentle, yet firm and wanting. 

She could hear her heart pound in her ears as she tangled her hands in his hair.

The kiss quickly turned heated and hands began to explore with reckless abandon. His hands where all over her, and she could practically shout for joy.

She felt the cold of his metal hand reach her throat, and she felt like she would come undone right then. She wrapped her hand around his wrist and held his hand to her throat.

He returned with a grin, and began trailing delicate kisses on her neck, as he slowly began to squeeze her windpipe.

As the corners of her vision began to darken, she let out a nearly pornographic moan, which earned his approval.

With a question and an answer, clothes where torn off, and he had buried himself inside her.

He moaned wildly, pumping in and out of her hot core.

She was so beautifully tight around him, and he had to struggle to keep himself together.

She chanted his name loudly, dragging her nails down his back as he drilled into her, metal hand still wrapped around her throat.

They unravelled together, both names streaming from each others lips like a constant wave.

He smiled dreamily as he looked at her- completely satisfied. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

He turned off her and pulled her onto his chest, smiling as she kissed his chin lovingly.

He was happy this happened, and he knew he wouldn’t let go.

She felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was horny lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you thought about this!!


End file.
